Un cielo sin luna
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi es un paciente ambulatorio de un sanatorio mental, padece de esquizofrenia grave y cuando evita la medicación las cosas se ponen bastante turbias. Eren es un enfermero depresivo que se divierte con los delirios de este paciente, juntos tal vez hagan un cielo a su medida Se sugiere Ereriren/Muerte de personaje/Esquizofrenia/Drama/Angustia - Feliz (?) Halloween!
1. Levi

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí cumpliendo con un fic para Halloween, no es de terror, es más bien perturbador (o eso intenté, ustedes digan que sí), sobre un Levi enfermito de la cabeza, pero enfermito en serio. Está sin corregir, acabo de terminar de escribirlo hace 10 minutos, va en crudo porque ya no tengo tiempo, sorry but not sorry.

Les digo una cosa, este es un fic muy dramático, PERO la primera vez les puede causar mucha risa muchas cosas que Levi piensa y siente, sin embargo si se dan la oportunidad de leerlo otra vez notarán el clima denso y triste y tal vez vayan descubriendo muchas pistas y cositas que dejé regadas por aquí y por allí y que a veces con una lectura rápida no se notaron. Entonces, mientras más lo lean más entenderán ciertos eventos y más dramático será el relato. Para los que vayan a leerlo una sola vez, bueno, me alegro si se ríen. Por favor, lean las advertencias, es muy importante.

Por otro lado disculpen la ausencia, pronto me van a ver bastante activa ya que tengo muchas cosas que he estado escribiendo pero no he subido. Como siempre, votos, comentarios, reviews, TODO ES BIENVENIDO, no sean tacaños y denme su amor que lo necesito más que nunca. Eso es todo, los amo, gracias por estar aquí.

La portada fue una comisión que pedí hace ya dos meses a la grandiosa RAITO KIM (FB), ustedes también pueden comisionarle, es increíble su talento, amo la expresión de Levi y sus ojeras.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la obra SNK de Isayama Hajime, pero solo he tomado eso, los nombres de pila de sus personajes eso es todo.

**Advertencias:** Uso y abuso descarado del OoC (personajes fuera de su personalidad canon para los que no tienen idea que es OoC, de nada criaturitas), drama, atmósfera triste, se hablará de una enfermedad mental muy seria, no es mi intención burlarme en absoluto sino simplemente mostrar como se vive en el caso de personas con síntomas graves de acuerdo a lo que he investigado, OJO ADVERTENCIA CON TRIPLE COLOR ROJO Y BENGALAS ENCENDIDAS: MUERTE DE PERSONAJE, ya lo saben y final abierto, ustedes deciden si es sad o no. Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

_**"Nací insano, con grandes momentos de cordura horrible".**_

_**Edgar Allan Poe**_

**.**

**.**

—La luna quiere entrar a mi habitación y tengo miedo que rompa la ventana.

El psiquiatra social, que cobraba una miseria por ese servicio estatal esclavo que prestaba en el sanatorio para enfermos mentales de la ciudad "Saint Judas", ni siquiera se molestó en mirar al paciente, tampoco disimuló cuando sacó el celular para responder algún WhatsApp de esa mujer que había conocido recientemente en Tinder.

—¿Estás tomando tu medicación, Levi?

El hombre movió los ojos erráticamente de derecha a izquierda y viceversa varias veces, por momentos parecía que los globos oculares solo rebotaban contra los márgenes de su cabeza, como una pelota de baloncesto.

—¿Levi? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Suspiró contrariado y luego notó que las uñas del hombre estaban llenas de tierra, al igual que aros de suciedad se le amontonaban sobre el cuello, mezclándose con el sudor –era imposible no sudar a esa hora del día, con el calor del infierno que hacía, apenas tenían un ventilador de techo viejísimo que nadie se animaba a prender porque cada que giraba hacía un ruido que parecía la turbina de un Boeing 737-, dándole un aspecto lamentable, junto al cabello duro de lo percudido.

Milton, el psiquiatra, pensaba en lo acertado del consejo materno cuando en vida le repetía hasta el cansancio que estudiara el profesorado de Matemáticas y no Psiquiatría, lo que daría por volver el tiempo atrás.

—La luna me habla, pero Kakai me dijo que no tengo que escucharla, ella es mala.

Sinceramente le importaba un pepino lo que su paciente dijera, miró el reloj rogando a todos los dioses que se cumplieran los putos cuarenta y cinco minutos –no hacía falta llegar a una hora, con eso era más que suficiente-, para poder dar por finalizada la sesión semanal. El tipo no tenía remedio según su interpretación, había que obligarlo a tomar los medicamentos y una vez que se estabilizaba el alta no le duraba más de dos o tres semanas. La policía siempre lo traía de nuevo en su patrulla porque volvía una y otra vez al cementerio y se quedaba penando por ahí comiéndose las flores de las coronas más recientes. Nadie jamás reclamaba por él, según los reportes no tenía parientes vivos, su tío había muerto hacía varios años y desde entonces había quedado solo, aunque no sabría decir si era una bendición porque el viejo lo maltrataba mucho.

Cuando quiso acordar casi salta en la silla porque Levi lo estaba mirando fijamente, a pesar de ser inofensivo tenía una mirada aterradora cuando observaba algo, podía quedarse largos minutos sin parpadear, por más que no tuviera antecedentes violentos era un tanto perturbador, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba así?

—Escucha, Levi —tenía que aprovechar esos breves lapsus en que el paciente parecía escucharlo o al menos no estaba con la mirada perdida—, debes tomar tu medicación, ya hablamos de esto antes, las alucinaciones se harán cada vez peores y lo sabes.

—Pero Kakai es mi amiga, ella va a desaparecer.

—Kakai no existe, es solo un envase de cloro ¿lo recuerdas?

Levi hizo una mueca como si le hubiera dado una punzada de dolor en el estómago.

—Además prometiste bañarte cada dos días como mínimo, ¿hace cuánto no lo haces?

El hombre movió los dedos de sus manos descoordinadamente mientras refregaba los dientes haciendo un ruido desagradable.

—¿Quieres que les diga a los enfermeros que se encarguen?

–No, no, no, no.

—Pues no tengo opción, ¿hace cuánto no te bañas?

—La luna, la luna quiere entrar por mi ventana, usted no me escucha, a veces lo hace y me lastima la espalda.

—Son alucinaciones, Levi, nada de eso ocurre en la realidad.

—Usted no me escucha, ella me lastima.

—Bueno, haremos lo siguiente, vas a reflexionar sobre las cosas que son reales de las que no y eso solo vas a lograrlo si tomas la medicación que te receté, ¿has entendido?

—Su cabeza es muy grande, como un globo a punto de reventar.

Milton miró el reloj, cuarenta minutos, suficiente. Se puso de pie y abrió la ventana desistiendo de inmediato al sentir una bocanada de aire caliente escupiéndole en la cara toda su calidez veraniega. Cerró y se fue a la puerta, tuvo que dar unas vueltas hasta que encontró a uno de los enfermeros.

Un chico algo extraño -¿quién podía ser normal en semejante ambiente?-, alto, algo escuálido, de ojos enormes como un búho, ojeras pronunciadas y bata blanca con algunas manchas viejas.

—Eren, ayúdame, hay que llevar al paciente cuarenta y cinco a las duchas, es insoportable el olor.

—Como mande.

Levi se volvió a sentar mientras guardaba los blisters entre sus ropas, el médico ingresó y por detrás ese arcángel de alas enormes y brillo dorado, apretó sus palmas una contra otra mientras su pulso se aceleraba.

El enfermero lo miró y le regaló una semi sonrisa, para Levi era como estar frente a una deidad, quería hincarse y adorarlo por días y días.

—Vamos cerdito, hora de lavar los jamones —dijo en tono simpático y a Levi le llevó un par de minutos poder procesar la orden.

—¿Pueden asegurarse que tome el *Aripiprazol?

—Hacemos lo que podemos, doc —respondió el enfermero sin modificar su semblante zombie.

Levi lo siguió por un trecho largo caminando por detrás como una oveja sigue a su pastor. Al fin llegaron hasta las duchas y Eren fue a buscar la manguera. Levi apretó las manos contra su pecho mientras temblaba de antemano.

—Anda, Li, sácate la ropa y terminemos rápido, tengo muchos pañales que cambiar y con este clima de mierda será… pues eso, una mierda, literal.

—¿E-está fría?

—Siempre está fría, oye al menos no es invierno.

Los dos termotanques estaban inservibles desde hacía cuatro años, según la directora el presupuesto del gobierno era paupérrimo, o comían o cambiaban el termotanque. Tampoco es como si les importara demasiado que unos cuantos locos y viejos se cagaran de frío en las duchas.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Levi retrocediendo.

—Son órdenes del médico, Li. Prometo no ser brusco, ya me conoces.

¡Ah! Eren era un arcángel, Dios lo había enviado a la tierra para cuidar de los enfermos, al menos a los ojos de Levi era así.

—¿Qué me miras tanto? —preguntó el más alto ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Eres un enviado de Dios —dijo el paciente mientras se quitaba la sudadera.

—¿Y eso es bueno?

—Sí, tú nos llevarás al cielo, eso dice Lilio, aunque Kakai siempre le dice que se calle, pero yo si le creo —susurró lo último mirándolo con mucha atención.

Eren quiso esbozar una sonrisa pero antes de florecer en sus labios la mueca murió en medio de su garganta.

—Manos contra la pared. Oh, espera un momento —pidió Eren y observó el cuerpo desnudo y sucio del otro—. La tienes bastante grande.

Levi lo observó en silencio, no tenía idea qué estaba diciendo el ángel, a veces las palabras eran tan complicadas que él sentía que se elevaban alto en el cielo fundiéndose con las nubes, a esos lugares donde él nunca podía llegar por mucho que estirara sus brazos.

Eren lo empujó con suavidad y lo llevó hasta el fondo, le hizo apoyar sus manos sobre los azulejos, apretó los dientes ante el primer chorro de agua helada, no pudo evitar quejarse, mientras la sensación de miles de agujas aguijoneándole la carne lo invadía. Al menos Eren intentaba bañarlo lo más rápido posible, no como el otro ogro que le largaba el chorro todo el rato hasta que las uñas se le ponían azules.

—Ten esto —dijo dándole la manguera, el enfermero se puso los guantes de látex y un poco de jabón líquido –ese barato que venía en bidones de cinco litros y que prácticamente no olía a nada.

Le embadurnó el cuerpo refregando con un cepillo en el cuello, la espalda, su entrepierna, los pies, luego lo enjuagó y lo hizo arrodillarse para lavarle el cabello varias veces, por lo general le hacían esto una o dos veces al mes.

Luego lo ayudó a secarse, era como si Eren lo envolviera con sus enormes alas. Lo peinó y le pasó el peine fino de metal sacándole un par de piojos y liendres, el peine fino dolía, pero el arcángel intentaba no ser tan brusco. Le cortó las uñas y al fin lo vistió con unas ropas extrañas.

Levi odiaba la ropa nueva, aunque no era nueva, era de donaciones. Se imaginaba todos esos cuerpos anteriormente usando esas prendas y dejando sus restos de piel, pelos, sudor, era tan incómodo y molesto, le podía llevar varios días adaptarse a la ropa nueva, a veces le generaba comezón y podía llegar a lastimarse por la fuerza con que se rascaba en ciertos lugares.

Eren se sentó a su lado en una especie de escalón a un costado y sacó un cigarrillo para luego encenderlo, Levi se refregaba los dedos repetidamente y lo observaba de reojo. Los arcángeles eran hermosos, les salía luz de los poros de la piel, la de Eren era doraba y olían a pan crujiente, caliente, recién sacado del horno.

—La vida es una mierda, ¿no crees? —dijo el arcángel mientras le daba una calada profunda al cigarro.

—Kakai dice que la vida es un desafío.

—Kakai es un pote de cloro, ¿qué puede saber lo que es vivir? ¿Alguna vez ellos te dijeron algo que de verdad valiera la pena?

—La luna trata de entrar por la ventana algunas noches, se acerca tanto que da miedo, es como una montaña de nieve blanca pero con dientes como vampiro y quiere morder la cama y a veces me muerde a mí, un poco nada más porque no puede entrar por la ventana. Si ponen una cortina sería mejor, así no entrarían moscas, odio las moscas porque zum-zumban, odio eso. Las moscas escuchan nuestros pensamientos, ellas se asientan cerca de ti, o en tu brazo y escuchan todo lo que… —Levi se detuvo abruptamente porque ¿y si había una mosca escuchando eso? Joder, iba a descubrir que él sabía que ellas sabían.

Miró a todas partes con los ojos bien abiertos, no había ninguna mosca a la vista, pero seguro que estaban por ahí, sí, allá encima del techo podía escuchar los sonidos de sus patitas caminando en puntas de pie. Malditas moscas.

—Eres divertido, quiero decir estás más loco que una cabra, pero eres divertido. Tranquilo no hay moscas, las maté a todas —le aseguró mientras le guiñaba un hermoso ojo—. ¿Sabes? Si no estuvieras tan desquiciado tal vez te invitaría a salir.

—No me gusta salir, pueden robarte, ellos siempre están esperando que uno se descuide y ¡fffsss! adentro. Te abren el cuerpo y te revisan con cosas que duelen y escarban.

—¿Cómo haces para vivir de este modo?

Levi lo miró sin entender, como la mayoría de las veces.

—A pesar de las dificultades y las grandes conspiraciones de moscas, sigues luchando, te admiro, viejo, la verdad es que yo… no tengo muchas ganas de seguir aquí.

—¿Quieres volver al cielo?

Eren lo miró con seriedad y luego comenzó a reírse muchísimo, a Levi se le escurrieron un par de lágrimas de los ojos, también quería reírse pero a veces no podía.

—Cielo o infierno me da igual, no creo que sea peor que esto —dijo Eren mientras le corría las lágrimas de las mejillas con una de sus manos—. Esta es la charla más interesante que he tenido en semanas, ¿no es irónico?

—Me gusta conversar contigo, no con el doctor, el doctor es malo porque nunca me escucha, nunca, le repito las cosas y el solo anota y anota en su cuadernito de porquería y una vez yo le vi una lista de supermercado lo cual no está mal, yo a veces hago listas en mi cabeza, el problema es que puso jabón en polvo Tidd, ¿qué es eso? ¿Por qué? Tidd es una mierda, sale caro y no lava profundo, las partículas de polvo se pega el motor de la… del lavarropas y lo arruinan, ¿qué no sabe que debe usar jabón líquido? Toda persona racional usa jabón líquido, duh, además yo una vez vi un programa donde una persona se comía el jabón en polvo, a escondidas, lo cual es una cosa demasiado rara, yo nunca he comido jabón en polvo, pero ¿ves? así, así, metía su dedo en la boca y lo mojaba y luego lo metía en el polvo y luego de nuevo a la boca, y después el loco es uno, como sea yo me quedé muy preocupado porque ese tipo seguro que cuando se tira pedos le salen burbujas de jabón, ¿no?

Eren largó una gran carcajada y Levi volvió su mirada a él con seriedad, no sabía qué había dicho para que el arcángel se riera de esa manera, ¿qué dijo? ¿Dijo algo o lo pensó? ¿O dijo lo que pensó en voz alta? ¿Eren podía escuchar sus pensamientos? No, definitivamente no, porque no era una mosca. Las moscas eran malas, como el doctor.

—Podría escucharte todo el día, pero no se puede, tengo que ir a limpiar mierda como todos los jodidos días. Hey, toma tu medicación, así puedes irte de esta pocilga, los policías dicen que tienes una casa linda, siempre es mejor que estar aquí.

—Sí, es cierto además Kakai, Lilio, Polipokit, Cascarrabias y Té me necesitan, sí, están solos allá, pero si tomo las pastillas ellos se enojan y se van, me hacen la ley del hielo.

—Tal vez yo debería intentar hablar con mi pipa.

—¿De la paz?

—No, de hierba, ¿alguna vez fumaste hierba?

—¿Cómo las vacas?

—Las vacas no fuman hierba, bueno supongo que tampoco lo necesitas ya de por si alucinas todo el tiempo, bah, la hierba no te hace alucinar, te relaja. Oye, ¿en serio no tienes ni un solo pariente?

—Mi mamá se murió, cuando vayas al cielo tienes que decirme si está ahí, debería, ella nunca me habla no sé si está enojada o qué.

—Bueno, está muerta, los muertos no hablan.

—Cuando vayas a dormir cierra tu ventana, porque la luna a veces quiere meterse y muerde fuerte.

—Claro, lo tendré en cuenta. Bueno, vamos te tengo que llevar a tu cuarto.

Lo tomó de la mano y Levi se dejó guiar dócilmente. A poco de llegar al cuarto que compartía con otros tres pacientes de diversa índole fue a sentarse a un rincón, le parecía lo más seguro teniendo la pared a sus espaldas. Los otros eran ruidosos y a veces hablaban mal del él, estaba seguro, cuchicheaban y a veces podía escuchar fragmentos de sus planes para secuestrarlo, la policía estaba con ellos, y los enfermeros, y el doctor, y las moscas.

—Levi, mi hermana hizo budín de naranja —dijo Gabriel, uno de sus compañeros de cuarto—, ¿quieres un poco? Está rico.

¡Joder! Lo iban a envenenar, carajo, tenía que tener muchísimo cuidado, le gruñó desde su rincón porque había tantos pensamientos explotando en su cabeza sobre que sus compañeros lo iban a matar que no podía hablar. Así que cerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua para que el dolor le permitiera no ahogarse en todas esas sensaciones sofocantes. Sus compañeros hablaban tan fuerte que no podía diferencias su propia voz mental de la de ellos, era insoportable.

Esa noche la luna se le metió por la ventana finalmente, lo capturó del brazo y se lo llevó al jardín, hacía frío, le mordió la espalda varias veces, quiso gritar pero la luna le dijo que si lo hacía lo iba a rebanar como un cordero, así que se aguantó todo en silencio.

Eren lo llevó aparte al otro día cuando lo vió todo pálido, aún más ojeroso que de costumbre, esquivo y violento con los demás. Levi le contó todo y el arcángel contuvo una exclamación cuando le vió las cicatrices en la espalda.

—Mierda… Escucha, voy a hablar con el director.

—N-no, no, porque me va a rebanar como cordero.

—Nadie te va a poner un dedo encima, Li, yo me encargo, confía.

Las siguientes tres noches la luna no se apareció y aunque aún no podía dominar sus pensamientos lo dejaron irse a su casa, el director incluso le pagó un taxi hasta la puerta de su hogar. Levi estaba triste porque ya no iba a ver al arcángel, pero también estaba feliz porque iba a estar con sus buenos amigos.

—Hasta que apareció el hijo de puta —dijo Lilio desde la repisa de la cocina.

—Ya dije que en la casa no se pueden decir malas palabras.

—Es mi casa también, además no estuviste las últimas dos semanas así que yo hablo como se me venga en gana.

—¿Siempre tienes que gritar, Lilio? —habló Kakai y Levi se sintió feliz, jamás iba a decirlo en voz alta pero ella era su favorita—. Bienvenido, Levi, te extrañamos.

Kakai era verde y grande y siempre estaba sobre la mesada de la cocina, Kakai sabía muchas cosas del mundo, sin ella estaría irremediablemente perdido.

Escuchó como desde el armario Polipokit golpeaba con insistencia, a veces los ruidos lo sobresaltaban pero bueno, no tenía otra forma de llamarle la atención. Fue abrió y la sacó para ponerla apoyada contra la estufa. El palo de madera estaba astillado en algunas partes.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Lilio me mordió —dijo Poli con voz lastimera y Levi miró al detergente frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo no tengo la culpa, yo solo me defendí.

—¡Maestro, maestro! —Saltó la taza marrón con el asa rota sobre la pila de platos sucios en el fregadero—. ¡Yo lo vi, yo lo ví! —la voz aguda y chillona hizo que Levi apretara los párpados.

—Tú no sabes nada cierra la bocota —amenazó Kakai.

—Oigan todos, ¿y si cantamos en honor a que volvió? Yo comienzo con un rap de Eminem —anunció Poli antes de ponerse a cantar a todo pulmón con su voz de barítono.

—A mí nunca me dejan hablar —se escuchó al fondo del barullo hablando a Té que era tímido y apenas veía para afuera por una rendija de la alacena donde siempre estaba arrumbado.

—¡Que se jodan, que se jodan todos, váyanse a la mierda, mieeeerrdaaa! —gritaba Lilio.

—¡BASTA, CÁLLENSE TODOS, CÁLLENSE, CÁLLENSE! —gritó Levi completamente fuera de sí.

Pero nadie lo escuchó, y todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y elevando el tono de voz cada vez más. Levi se cubrió los oídos, fue a su habitación donde las voces se escuchaban incluso aún más fuertes y se envolvió en el edredón de su cama deshecha y se largó a llorar porque estaba terriblemente asustado. Ellos nunca se descontrolaban así, ¿por qué todos eran malos con él? Solo quería un poco de paz y ahora no tenía siquiera al arcángel para que viniera a rescatarlo.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en Eren, aleteando sus gigantescas alas y sonriéndole con calidez, invitándolo extendiendo su mano a que se subiera a su espalda para ir juntos al cielo. A su mamá le iba a caer bien. Ni cuenta se dio cuando las voces se fueron apagando paulatinamente. Estaba seguro que Eren estaba enamorado de él, eso era obvio, le dijo que era divertido, lo bañaba con cuidado, conversaba con él, lo había cuidado de la luna, ¡joder! ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes? También le dijo que la tenía grande, apenas recordó eso sintió que se ponía duro, ah, pero no estaba bien tocarse pensando en un arcángel, eso era pecado… ¿o no? Podía esperar, tal vez debería invitarlo a su casa, no, mejor decirle que se fuera a vivir con él, sí, tal vez pudiera ayudarlo a poner orden con sus amigos tan problemáticos.

Miró hacia la ventana de su cuarto y notó que ya era de noche, los reflejos de las luces de los autos que transitaban en la calle a unos palmos de su casa hacían que se formaran líneas en el cuarto al atravesar las persianas. Líneas y líneas de luz rojas, amarillas y blancas, más lentas y más rápidas a veces. Momento, eso tal vez fuera un lenguaje, sí, definitivamente era un lenguaje, Kakai había hablado de eso hacía un tiempo, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Código Morse —le gritó Kakai desde la cocina.

—Gracias —le respondió.

Entonces, ¿todo este tiempo había estado recibiendo mensajes y los había pasado por alto? ¿Quién estaba tratando de hablar con él? ¿Su madre? Pf, no, imposible, porque su madre estaba muerta y Eren dijo que los muertos no hablan… ¿los muertos podían escribir mensajes? Le preguntaría la próxima vez ¡Oigan! ¿Y si eran mensajes de Eren tratando de comunicarse con él? Definitivamente eran mensajes de Eren. Salió de entre las cobijas y se sentó en la cama mirando la pared fijamente, tenía la certeza que si se concentraba lo suficiente su mensaje develaría el código y podría saber de qué se trataba.

"Levi, espero que estés bien… pienso mucho en ti… te extraño… quería decirte que te amo, te amo mucho, eres especial para mí, tanto que quisiera cubrirte con mis alas por siempre. Ojalá vinieras pronto, estuve pensando mucho y llegué a la conclusión de que somos almas gemelas, ¿deberíamos casarnos? Quiero casarme contigo, te amo, Levi…"

Levi estuvo babeándose un buen rato mientras leía y releía el mensaje de Eren, mierda, que bonito, al fin se le había confesado, como debía ser.

—¡Oye, zoquete! —gritó Lilio con tono irritante—. ¿Qué no tienes que tomar tus pastillas a las ocho? Son las nueve.

Levi se puso de pie y se llevó por delante la ropa sucia que estaba desperdigada por todas partes, fue a buscar la mochila que le dieron en el sanatorio y abrió el cierre principal para sacar los tres frascos de medicación. Tomó las dosis correspondientes y luego las llevó para tirarlas en el tacho de basura que esta rebalsando. Cerró la bolsa y luego tomó una cinta adhesiva de embalar cajas y la selló por todos lados, entonces la levantó y la dejó en el lavadero donde estaba lleno de bolsas en las mismas condiciones. Es que no podía tirar la basura a la calle, una vez que las llevaran al vertedero las moscas abrirían todo y podrían saber muchas cosas acerca de su vida, no, no, no podía correr ese riesgo. No había moscas en su casa porque todo estaba cerrado, puertas, ventanas y selladas con la cinta gruesa adhesiva. Si alguna entraba enseguida la eliminaba y las ponía en el freezer, era el único lugar donde sus poderes "quedaban bloqueados" de manera permanente.

Puso una bolsa nueva y tiró las pastillas finalmente.

—Lista la dosis —dijo en voz alta.

—Maestro —habló la taza marrón con aspecto preocupado—, yo creo que debería tomarlas, solo digo, porque lo noto un poco agitado.

Levi se tocó la frente que estaba perlada en sudor.

—Es solo que tengo calor, no es nada para tomar en cuenta, ya sabes que no se pueden abrir las ventanas.

—Cara de verga —soltó Lilio como era su costumbre—, te ves de la mierda, en serio, tienes mal semblante.

Levi no tenía espejos en su casa, los había tirado todos a la calle porque no funcionaban bien, cada vez que se miraba para peinarse o fijarse de no tener algo entre los dientes no se veía a él mismo, aparecía alguien –muy, muy parecido debía aceptar-, pero no era él. Le daban un poco de miedo, así que todo se solucionó el día que decidió eliminar los espejos.

Esos días estuvo comiendo latas de garbanzos, duraznos en almíbar y atún que era lo único comestible dentro de la casa. Las latas eran seguras, no se animaba a ir a los negocios, mucho menos las verdulerías o carnicerías donde estaba infestado de moscas y donde le podían hacer de todo a su comida, no, no, no.

Estuvo entretenido recibiendo todos los mensajes de Eren que cada vez se volvían más descriptivos y románticos. Y cómo eran almas gemelas estaba completamente seguro que eren sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía él, tenía muchas ganas de ir a verlo, conocía su dirección porque la había visto en su legajo de trabajo una vez que se escabulló a la oficina del director del sanatorio, aunque tenía miedo de salir.

Eventualmente tuvo que hacerlo por dos motivos, el primero hacía dos días que no recibía más mensajes de Eren y segundo ya se le habían terminado las latas de comida. Se vistió con una capucha, un pasamontañas, anteojos de sol y una gorra negra, no debía olvidar los guantes, tenía que ocultar su identidad de todas las formas posibles para que las moscas no lo descubrieran. Cargó a todos los que pudo en su mochila y partió.

Esa misma tarde llegó a la casa de Eren, vivía en un complejo de departamentos bastante feo, en una zona insegura de la ciudad. Sin embargo Levi estaba tan feliz como si fuera a una playa paradisíaca. En las escaleras del primer piso encontró un condón usado y tirado en un rincón, manchas de algo como orines en algunas partes, siguió subiendo, un borracho estaba durmiendo en un pasillo abrazado a su botella y entonces comenzó a escuchar el coro de ángeles, sí, estaba cerca, llegó finalmente al cuarto piso y buscó la puerta 7 (era el 47 pero el 4 se lo habían robado). Golpeó un par de veces pero nadie salió a abrir.

—Tal vez se fue a la mierda —escuchó a Lilio desde dentro de la mochila.

—No, si hubiera salido me seguirían llegado sus mensajes —respondió con convicción.

La luz fluorescente al fondo de ese pasillo lleno de grafitis con aerosol negro, verde y rojo, titiló un poco. Levi sintió que era una señal y tomó el picaporte para girarlo. La puerta cedió, no tenía puesta la llave.

La casa estaba llena de moscas, pero Levi estaba preparado, sacó los dos pomos de insecticida en aerosol y comenzó a rociar a todas partes.

—¡Basta animal, nos vas a matar a todos! —gritó Lilio de nuevo mientras tosía sin parar. Al igual que el resto.

Pero era necesario, una vez que se aseguró que todas estuvieran muertas se quitó la mochila y sacó el cloro, el detergente, y la taza marrón.

—Menos mal, Lilio me estaba asfixiando con su aliento horrible —dijo Kakai abanicándose.

—Ustedes esperen aquí, buscaré a Eren —les avisó Levi.

Lo encontró en el baño, metido en la tina, los ojos opacos y apagados, sus bonitas alas completamente negras y el agua de un color entre verduzco y negro. Se agachó y le tocó el rostro, frío como un pedazo de hielo, notó que uno de sus brazos colgaba por fuera de la tina, tenía unos profundos cortes sobre las muñecas, tan profundos que se podía ver el hueso, la sangre en el piso ya coagulada y seca.

—Oh, las moscas llegaron antes, ¿verdad?

Se sacó los anteojos y el pasamontañas, lo tomó debajo de las axilas y tiró para llevárselo de ahí, ese lugar olía feo. Arrastró el cuerpo y lo puso en la cama, allí lo secó y buscó un botiquín de primeros auxilios, como lo encontró Kakai le recomendó que usara una sábana limpia, la hizo girones y con eso envolvió sus brazos para cubrir las heridas.

Se acostó a su lado y le tomó una de sus manos enredando sus dedos entre los rígidos del otro. Se sentía un poco resbaloso a pesar de que lo había secado con cuidado.

—Quería agradecerte por todos los mensajes que me mandaste, me hicieron muy feliz.

—Pensé que no te llegarían…

Levi se sentó de sopetón un poco asustado y lo miró detenidamente, el chico le sonreía como siempre y le guiñó un ojo aunque le costó un poco.

—Lo siento, estoy algo entumido todavía, demoraste, te estuve esperando.

—No me dijiste que me estabas esperando sino hubiera venido de inmediato.

—¿No lo hice? Diablos, estaba seguro que sí.

—¿Qué pasó con el cielo, no lo encontraste?

—No era como me imaginaba, es tan aburrido, mejor me quedo contigo, tus charlas me divierten.

—Pero aquí está lleno de moscas, seguro en el cielo no hay, quiero presentarte a mis amigos después, ellos querían conocerte.

—Claro, más tarde, solo déjame descansar un momento.

—Eren, estoy feliz de que estemos juntos, ¿deberíamos ir juntos al cielo? Siempre quise conocer, podríamos hacerlo más divertido.

—Tal vez… de hecho creo que sería una buena idea.

—Por cierto —agregó bostezando y acurrucándose contra la amada figura—, me mentiste, dijiste que los muertos no hablaban.

Se hizo una pausa pesada y extensa, Levi sentía que los párpados le pesaban muchísimo, se preguntaba si los tres frascos completos serían suficientes para poder subirse a la espalda de Eren.

—Es verdad, te lo dije, pero pasa que yo no estoy muerto… al menos no para ti.

.

By Luna de Acero.

* * *

**Glosario:**

*Aripiprazol: Es una medicación que se usa para personas con esquizofrenia.


	2. Eren

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, les traigo este segundo capítulo para aclarar muchas cosas que quedaron en el tintero del primero. Luego de ver algunos comentarios me di cuenta que era necesario. Espero se animen a leerlo. Esto es muy deprimente y triste, es lo que me nace cuando estoy así (?). Gracias a Lila Negra, su review me hizo reflexionar y las charlas con Iarouk.

Ahora lloren conmigo, los amo.

La portada fue una comisión que pedí hace ya dos meses a la grandiosa RAITO KIM (FB), ustedes también pueden comisionarle, es increíble su talento, amo la expresión de Levi y sus ojeras.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la obra SNK de Isayama Hajime, pero solo he tomado eso, los nombres de pila de sus personajes eso es todo.

**Advertencias:** Uso y abuso descarado del OoC (personajes fuera de su personalidad canon para los que no tienen idea que es OoC, de nada criaturitas), drama, drama, drama, drama, angustia, drama, bueno creo que ya entendieron, si se animan... sigan leyendo. Si están tristes realmente recomiendo que no lean esto. Nada más.

* * *

.

.

_**"Nada es tan insufrible para el hombre como estar completamente inactivo, sin pasiones, sin ocupaciones, **_

_**sin diversiones, sin esfuerzo. Entonces siente su insignificancia, su insuficiencia, su debilidad, su vacío."**_

_**JOSÉ ANTONIO MARINA**_

_**.**_

**.**

Eren apagó la alarma antes que sonara. Llevaba más de dos horas despierto y simplemente se había quedado en la cama mirando el techo y escuchando como goteaba el grifo del baño, ese que ya había hecho arreglar tres veces en dos meses y que parecía maldito porque siempre volvía a romperse. Bueno, el departamento era terriblemente viejo, ya digamos antiguo considerando que había sido usado como correo postal, para venta de lanas y tejidos y como hostel. Ninguno de los emprendimientos que probaron tuvieron éxito alguno, era un lugar de fracasos para fracasados como él. El dueño les rentaba esos cubículos minúsculos que en su caso, por "fortuna", tenía baño propio, los residentes de planta baja tenían que compartir un solo baño entre los cinco. El problema era la cocina, había una sola para los veinte.

Esa zona de la casa era un hervidero de hormigas, todo el tiempo gente yendo y viniendo para calentar agua, cocinar, haciendo fila para usar una hornalla de la estufa o el horno, que calentaba del lado derecho pero no del izquierdo, y una sola heladera para todos también. Eren prefería prescindir completamente de todo eso, compraba frutas o frituras si es que el paupérrimo sueldo le alcanzaba, de vez en cuando fiambres y pan para hacerse algunos sándwiches. De todos modos Ramón, el cocinero del sanatorio, solía guardarle algunas sobras entre la semana con la que paleaba el hambre. Tampoco era su prioridad el alimentarse y eso se notaba a la legua, ya había corrido dos lugares del cinto para que los pantalones no se le cayeran.

Se levantó sintiendo que cada pie le pesaba una tonelada y media, se arrastró hasta el baño como pudo y se miró con odio, ¿cuál fue el propósito de la naturaleza, Dios, Alá o lo que mierda fuera que puso su patética existencia en este mundo? ¿Por qué no desaparecía simplemente y ya? Puso la pasta en el cepillo de dientes y demoró una eternidad para lavarse la boca.

Sus ojeras eran espantosas, no era una novedad que sentía repudio por sí mismo, pero la verdad parecía un mapache, y bueno ¿a quién mierda le importaba? Ya era una cantaleta normal escuchar a los médicos y sus compañeros decirle lo mal que se le veía el semblante, nada nuevo. Su madre había muerto hacía ya diez años y su padre se había concentrado en volcar todo su afecto y predilección en Zeke, su estúpido medio hermano. De alguna manera sintió que ya no había lugar para él, pagó deudas de su madre quien en vida le había prohibido a su marido que tuviera contacto con su familia anterior, por lo que una vez que ella murió su padre hizo todo aquello que se había venido aguantando. Ni modo, Eren se las arregló para sobrevivir sin su asistencia, ¿cuánto hacía ya que no se veían? ¿Cinco años? No recordaba la última vez que alguno de los dos felicitó al otro por su cumpleaños, ambos se habían excluido mutuamente en un acuerdo tácito.

Era sábado lo que significaba que tenía que cubrir solo medio turno, de regreso pasaría a comprar un par de vinos baratos, también podía conseguir una botellita de alcohol de quemar del sanatorio y ya tendría todo su repertorio para poder embriagarse hasta olvidarse su existencia. No se bañó, no tenía ganas, apenas si se pasó un peine, se cambió la remera, la ropa interior y se volvió a poner el mismo pantalón de algodón que había usado toda esa semana, agarró su mochila, tan vacía como su vida, para salir a tomar el subterráneo que lo llevaría a su trabajo de mierda.

¿Por qué era enfermero? Se preguntó mientras se colocaba los auriculares y trataba de no chocar con la masa de gente que iba colmando de a poco las calles mientras más se aproximaba la famosa hora pico. Dejó que el reproductor continuara con el mismo repertorio que tenía hacía más de dos años, le daba fiaca tener que bajar temas nuevos de todas maneras ni ánimos de escuchar nuevos artistas. Lo cierto es que había intentado con medicina, su padre realmente quería que fuera médico como su abuelo, pero fue un infierno, le gustaba poco aunque le puso ganas y para cuando arribó a la meitad de la carrera ya habían pasado seis años de cursadas, rendir, reprobar y volver a rendir. Su vida como estudiante estaba fundida, no le daba el cuerpo ni el coeficiente intelectual para terminar, de manera que buscó lo más parecido que hubiera porque no iba a tirar a la basura todos esos años quemándose las pestañas hasta la madrugada. Tanto sacrificio para terminar cambiando pañales cagados de gente con problemas mentales. Seguía aguantando porque en unos dos años iba a jubilarse el jefe de enfermeros del sanatorio y el director le había dicho en varias ocasiones que le veía aptitudes para el puesto.

Su mirada se perdió en el panorama cambiante a través de una de las ventanas mientras el murmullo de la gente aumentaba dentro del vehículo ¿El director le diría eso al resto del plantel o solo se lo diría a él? ¿Y si luego de aguantar le dieran el puesto a otro? Hacía tres años que trabajaba de la mejor manera posible en el lugar, empezar de cero en otra parte no le apetecía demasiado, por otro lado ¿por qué el director le diría algo que no fuera a cumplir? No tenía ninguna obligación, y siempre tendía a ser demasiado negativo en su manera de pensar, sería mejor no enredarse solo, buscaría algún momento para conversar a solas con el director para dejarle en claro que él realmente estaba interesado en un ascenso, era sabido que su desempeño era uno de los mejores en el lugar. Actualmente no tenía ninguna aspiración en ningún sentido de la vida, excepto tal vez éste de lograr un puesto de más jerarquía ¿Era una manera de compensar la decepción de su padre cuando eligió cambiar de carrera? No lo sabía, ni tenía ganas de ponerse a reflexionar al respecto.

Bostezó porque como siempre pasaba, el sueño le venía cuando salía de su casa, mientras estaba en ella parecía que lo esquivaba de una manera casi diabólica, con suerte llegaba a conciliar dos o tres horas de sueño por las noches, no más de eso. A veces Levi no tomaba sus pastillas para dormir y él se las quedaba. De cierto extraño modo le tenía afecto a este paciente, aunque desvariaba bastante se podía decir que por momentos las conversaciones que tenían eran estimulantes, especialmente desde que Levi le confesó que lo veía como un arcángel. Una sonrisa pequeña adornó los labios de Eren al recordarlo. Más de una vez lo había encontrado oculto en el armario de los implementos de limpieza, él decía que se escondía de "la luna", su eterna enemiga, el hombre, que tenía diagnosticado un grave grado de esquizofrenia, le había confesado entre tartamudeos y temblequeos que la luna lo atacaba mientras dormía por las noches, por eso no quería tomar la píldora amarilla que era la que lo ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Si bien era bastante normal que Levi le contara sobre sus amigos imaginarios (en su mayoría cosas de limpieza) cada vez que mencionaba a esta luna lo hacía con los ojos cargados de miedo. Eren sabía reconocer el miedo en los ojos de las personas.

Ese día no fue la excepción, lo encontró de cuclillas con sus manos tapando sus orejas y bien metido en un rincón del armario cuando fue a buscar los trapeadores.

—Li, ya te dije que no puedes quedarte aquí, anda —le pidió mientras asentaba su mano más próxima en la espalda del paciente, estaba temblando, se giró y al reconocerlo se relajó al fin, Eren lo ayudó a salir del lugar.

—La lu-luna me estuvo bu-buscando —dijo con el rostro bastante deteriorado, aunque no más que el suyo.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Empezamos desde temprano? Es de día, Li, no hay luna de día.

—Hoy sí ¿Puedo ayudarte a limpiar? No haré ruido, limpio muy bien cuando quiero.

—No, no se puede, debes ir a tu cuarto.

—Pero hay olor a mierda.

—Lo sé, ya iré a arreglar eso más tarde, anda.

Levi lo agarró de la manga del ambo celeste que usaba como uniforme y Eren lo miró con más atención, parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Puedes pedirle a San Pedro que se lleve a la lu-luna de aquí, por favor?

Eren bufó en respuesta y luego asintió, recién entonces Levi lo soltó y se fue alejando pero volteando la cabeza a cada rato, echando miradas furtivas alrededor y haciendo pasos tan cortos que arrastraba los pies. Le daba pena no poder hacer nada para aliviarlo, ni por Levi ni por nadie, excepto cambiarles los pañales, bañarlos, peinarlos o darles de comer, no había mucho que pudiera hacer por esas personas, sufrían y seguirían sufriendo. Las visitas eran casi inexistentes, los parientes los dejaban abandonados en ese lugar.

Fue al salón de descanso porque atrás estaba el depósito, tenía que buscar algunos galones de cloro, guantes, bolsas para residuos, unos trapos de piso y unos barbijos. Se sorprendió de ver allí a Phillipe, el primo del director que también era enfermero aunque se rascaba las bolas la mayor parte del tiempo, que estaba conversando con Karen, por lo que se acercó a saludar hubiera sido rudo pasar como si no existieran.

—¡Hey, Eren! ¿Cómo va? —respondió el hombre acercándose a darle un incómodo abrazo.

—Bien, pensé que te habían cambiado el turno porque no te había visto hace como en dos semanas.

—Me fui de vacaciones, me fui a Camboriú, en Brasil, ¡ah, una maravilla de lugar! Te muestro las fotos —agregó tomando su móvil.

Eren detestaba ver fotos ajenas y escuchar un montón de historias que no había pedido escuchar, sin embargo con cara resignada escuchó todo lo que el otro quiso contarle, Karen reía en algunas partes lo que lo hacía reaccionar un poco y cuando al fin terminó la tortura se fue a buscar los implementos, Phillipe lo llamó para mostrarle una foto donde esta posando con una tabla de surf y tenía la nariz sangrando, algo escuchó que decía que se había caído cuando intentaba entrar al mar y la tabla casi le rompe la nariz, sin embargo eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención sino que al estar en un traje de baño bastante apretado y ceñido se notaba alrededor del ombligo un tatuaje muy realista de una Luna llena, el tatuaje era tan grande que la última parte del mismo quedaba tapado por el bañador.

—¿Me prestas tu móvil? —preguntó Eren simulando una sonrisa y mientras Phillipe hablaba agregando dramatismo a su experiencia se lo dió.

Eren amplió la imagen, no había dudas era el tatuaje de una luna. Volvió a dejar la foto en su tamaño normal y devolvió el aparato a su dueño, luego se fue a seguir con sus tareas, sin embargo todo el día le estuvo molestando haber notado ese detalle por lo que fue a buscarlo para hablar con él, pero ya se había retirado, el guardia le dijo que su horario seguía siendo el nocturno que se había acercado porque tenía unas planillas que llenar o algo como eso antes de su reincorporación al siguiente día.

Le avisó al guardia que iría a limpiar el despacho del director aprovechando que éste se había retirado (de hecho había días enteros que ni se aparecía). Tenía que sacarse las dudas, había una espina de angustia -una más- en su pecho que lo tenía inquieto, de todas formas había tres cámaras de seguridad que no funcionaban en absoluto, la del despacho del director (así que podía buscar información a su antojo), la de la cocina y la de la sala que se llamaba de terapia (que la usaban cada tanto para dormirse una siesta ya que estaba casi abandonada). Cerró la puerta y buscó en la vieja computadora del director las planillas de asistencia de empleados, buscó la de Phillipe, efectivamente así era, el turno nocturno asignado a los pabellones del segundo piso, donde estaba el cuarto de Levi. Tomó una bocanada de aire y decidió calmarse, no podía saltar a decisiones precipitadas.

Disimuladamente fue hasta donde Levi que estaba en el patio murmurando unas cuantas cosas en un rincón mientras escarbaba en la tierra con sus uñas.

—Oye, ¿qué haces?

—Mugre, no le gusta la mugre, por eso.

—Ajá, necesito preguntarte algo Li, trata de prestarme atención —Eren se agachó y quedó a la altura del otro, el paciente lo miró de reojo con seriedad, el enfermero le susurró para que nadie más los escuchara—. ¿Puedes decirme cómo es la luna? —Levi abrió los ojos y su semblante cambió de inmediato, el miedo le saltó por los irises—. ¿Cómo se ve? ¿Pudiste ver su rostro alguna vez?

—N-no, la luna se tapa el rostro, es obscuro, nunca se ve, pero es gra-grande y fu-fuerte y cuando te aprieta duele, pero más duele c-cuando m-muerde.

—Carajo, ¿su color de cabello? ¿Algo más?

—No, no lo sé. La luna quiere entrar por la ventana, siempre me busca a mí, no sé p-porqué.

—Ya veo... Escucha, si recuerdas algo más vienes y me lo dices ¿OK? Solo a mí y no le digas a nadie que te he preguntado.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

—Estoy limpiando, Levi.

—No ensuciaré nada.

—Bueno, ven, pero solo un momento y no te pongas a hablar con el cloro.

—Él me habla primero.

Eren sonrió brevemente, aunque entendía su condición había cosas que le resultaban divertidas a veces.

—Tus alas han crecido —dijo Levi caminando por detrás.

—Oh, muy útiles no son, no pueden llevarme adonde quiero.

—¿Al cielo?

Eren lo miró de reojo pero no dijo nada. Sonaba bien, terminar su patética existencia e ir a descansar un poco, sí. Levi se quedó junto al carrito de limpieza susurrando por momentos muy bajito como si hablara con alguien, pero no le prestó mayor atención, de vez en cuando cruzaban una que otra palabra y eso era todo.

—Oye, hueles mal, deberías bañarte —Levi negó sacudiendo su cabeza exageradamente—. ¿No que no te gustan las moscas? Pues si no te lavas van a llagar en tropel, yo solo digo.

—A la luna no le gusta la mugre, puedo con las moscas, aprendí que puedo bloquearlas para que no lean mis pensamientos.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo?

—Matándolas y luego poniéndolas donde hay hielo.

—¡Qué efectivo! Bueno Li, tengo que ir a levantar mierda, eso sí que está lleno de moscas, ¿vas a venir?

—No, no, mátalas Eren, a todas.

—Haré lo posible.

—Por cierto, la luna tiene un anillo con una piedra roja, me aprieta en el hombro para que me arrodille y entonces yo lo veo, lo demás no lo sé, siempre está oscuro y todo tapado, todo... tapado.

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo, si recuerdas algo más dime.

Levi movió su cabeza erráticamente y se fue.

Eren cumplió su turno y cuando se estaba yendo del sanatorio recibió un mensaje curioso en su celular, era Historia, hacía al menos uno año que no se ponía en contacto. Cuando era estudiante salieron un tiempo, ella era muy inteligente y resolvía con facilidad las materias y desafíos de la carrera, mientras que él intentaba mantener el ritmo pero se estancaba cada vez más, fue cuestión de tiempo para que cortaran la relación, sin embargo de tanto en tanto solían encontrarse -por lo general si ella lo buscaba, que solía ser después de alguna ruptura- y tenían sexo. Realmente no quería ir, siempre tenía que pagar el hotel y sus finanzas no eran las mejores, pero tal vez por estúpido orgullo o simplemente para olvidar las variadas penurias de su vida aceptó. Sin embargo las cosas fueron peor que de costumbre, empezando por una artillería de críticas -aunque tal vez ella solo estaba preocupada pero la visión de Eren se distorsionaba cuando escuchaba que hablaban de su aspecto- sobre lo delgado y pálido que lucía, sobre sus ojeras y semblante demacrado. Como fuera fue capaz de resistir el primer asalto medianamente bien, pero para el segundo solo quería desaparecer.

—¿Necesitas ayuda financiera, Eren? —esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

—No, Hisu —respondió con desgano.

—Puedes devolvérmelo cuando puedas, en serio. Oye, quedemos para comer algo mañana, te paso a buscar por tu trabajo o donde estés viviendo.

—No, gracias pero... no es un buen momento.

Ella le acarició el rostro y le besó la frente, lo que le recordó lo maternal que Historia siempre se mostraba con su persona que era justamente una de las cosas que él aborrecía por demás, esa sensación de estar dándole lástima como un perro tirado en la calle que se muere de hambre y frío.

—Tú nunca te dejas ayudar —dijo la hermosa chica mientras procedía a vestirse y dándose por vencida—. No sé porqué eres así.

Su noche terminó con él por demás de borracho, al siguiente día notó que había vomitado en la tina y que le dolía la espalda por dormir todo doblado en el piso de su propio baño. Tomó una ducha para limpiar su propia mugre pero eso no lo ayudó a sentirse mejor, el agua estaba helada, con seguridad se habría descompuesto la caldera del edificio, lo cual era bastante seguido y normal. Temblando salió del cuarto y se secó rápido para ponerse algo de la poca ropa limpia que le quedaba. Le dolía la cabeza y le rugía el estómago, por lo que escarbó entre las últimas bolsas de víveres que tenía arriba de la mesa, y de paso espantó una cucaracha que andaba buscando donde hacer nido, abrió un paquete de galletas dulces y las empezó a tragar masticándolas poco, el sabor era lo de menos, se ayudó con algunos sorbos de una botella de agua que encontró de casualidad a un costado de su cama. Con asco tiró los restos del dudoso brebaje que se había preparado el día anterior y cuando se miró al espejo casi no se reconoció.

El cabello estaba largo y deslucido, goteaba aún los restos de la reciente ducha, tenía un incipiente bigote sobre los labios y en la barbilla donde se había atorado varias migas de las galletas, las ojeras peor que el día anterior ¿cómo fue que pudo follar con Historia en esas condiciones? En fin, ya tenía bastantes motivos para sentirse mal, si no fuera porque rentaba el lugar hubiera arrancado el espejo y lo hubiera arrojado lejos. Se fue a tirar a su cama mientras se terminaba el paquete de galletas, su celular estaba muerto por lo que lo puso a cargar y luego de terminar ese paquete abrió uno de papas fritas, con eso era suficiente para que no le rugieran las tripas, el resto del día se lo pasó en la cama, moviéndose de tanto en tanto cuando se le entumía alguna parte del cuerpo, escuchando los ruidos de la calle, de los vecinos -de hecho el de arriba estaba follando o masturbándose a lo bestia, se escuchaban claros los gemidos-; notó que todo se oscurecía por lo que se levantó a orinar, luego a comer otro paquete de frituras y de nuevo a la cama.

Sus días "libres" eran los peores, simplemente se encerraba y se quedaba en la cama todo el tiempo pensando en lo patético de su existencia y lo feliz que estaría su padre si él nunca hubiera nacido, ¿de qué servía vivir? ¿Para qué?

Al siguiente día llegó temprano a trabajar, necesitaba despejar las densas nubes oscuras que se ceñían sobre su psiquis. Cerca del mediodía vio entrar a Levi con el Doctor Mulkins, seguramente a su terapia semanal. Que bien la pasaban los psiquiatras, se sentaban y se hacían los de escuchar, anotaban un par de recetas y listo cobraban fortunas a comparación de ellos que se la pasaban haciendo el trabajo duro. Al rato el médico lo llamó para que llevara a Levi a bañarse. Aunque el paciente odiaba tener que asearse siempre era muy dócil cuando él debía encargarse. Al menos con él era obediente y sumiso, era agradable aunque estuviera bastante desquiciado, tenía una muy bonita piel.

—Anda, Li, sácate la ropa y terminemos rápido, tengo muchos pañales que cambiar y con este clima de mierda será… pues eso, una mierda, literal.

—¿E-está fría?

—Siempre está fría, oye al menos no es invierno.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Levi retrocediendo.

—Son órdenes del médico, Li. Prometo no ser brusco, ya me conoces.

—¿Qué me miras tanto? —preguntó Eren ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Eres un enviado de Dios.

—¿Y eso es bueno?

—Sí, tú nos llevarás al cielo, eso dice Lilio, aunque Kakai siempre le dice que se calle, pero yo si le creo —susurró lo último mirándolo con mucha atención.

Eren quiso esbozar una sonrisa pero antes de florecer en sus labios la mueca murió en medio de su garganta.

—Manos contra la pared. Oh, espera un momento —pidió Eren y observó el cuerpo desnudo y sucio del otro—. La tienes bastante grande.

—Ten esto —dijo dándole la manguera, el enfermero se puso los guantes de látex y un poco de jabón líquido –ese barato que venía en bidones de cinco litros y que prácticamente no olía a nada.

Le embadurnó el cuerpo refregando con un cepillo en el cuello, la espalda, su entrepierna, los pies, luego lo enjuagó y lo hizo arrodillarse para lavarle el cabello varias veces, por lo general le hacían esto una o dos veces al mes.

Luego lo ayudó a secarse y al fin lo vistió con unas ropas que habían donado a la institución y que más o menos eran de la talla de Levi.

Se sentaron a un costado de las duchas y Eren encendió un cigarrillo.

Hablaron un poco más y luego Eren lo acompañó a su cuarto, le preguntó a Levi si quería tomar su medicación y como hacía casi siempre se negó, por lo que se guardó la pastilla y fue a terminar sus obligaciones. Nada más relevante sucedió, excepto por el día siguiente, volvió a encontrar a Levi metido en el armario de la limpieza, cuando se giró hacia Eren tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados y un visible golpe en la mejilla.

—Hey, ¿qué te sucedió Levi?

—La lu-luna —apenas pudo decir mientras temblaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de temores—, anoche entró al cuarto y me llevó, me duele.

—¿Dónde te duele?

—La espalda y a-atrás.

—Muéstrame —pidió Eren.

Tuvo que ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y sacarse la remera, contuvo una exclamación al ver tres mordidas profundas entre los omóplatos que aún estaban en carne viva, Levi apretaba su trasero y cuando se bajó los pantalones vió unas gotas de sangre sobre la ropa interior. Eren tuvo que sentarse, una vez que pudo reponerse un poco sacó su celular y tomó varias fotografías de todo.

—Levi, tenemos que denunciar esto.

—No, no, me a-abrirá co-como un c-cordero, tiene un cu-cuchillo enorme, no, me van a asar como un cordero.

—Nadie te hará nada, porque yo me encargaré de eso, la luna nunca jamás volverá a ponerte un dedo encima, te lo juro, ahora tenemos que hablar con el director.

Levi se negaba rotundamente por lo que decidió grabar una confesión y con su celular tomó un video de unos diez minutos donde Levi desvariaba un poco pero contaba sobre cómo lo habían arrastrado a la sala de terapia, que eso sucedía hacía un tiempo y que aunque se lo había dicho a todos nadie le creía, que la luna cubría su rostro y por eso no sabía quien era, pero siempre sucedía de noche -sobre todo si estaba un poco alienado por las pastillas para dormir- y por lo general luego de que lo obligaban a bañarse. Eren le regaló algunos caramelos de leche y lo abrazó, trató de calmarlo y le dijo que no se preocupara que él solucionaría esto.

De inmediato se fue a hablar con el director que lo recibió en su despacho, escuchó atentamente todo lo que Eren le dijo -un poco exaltado- y vió el video y las fotos tomadas.

—Entiendo —dijo al fin sacándose los anteojos—, esto es una acusación muy seria. Escucha Eren, ¿estarías dispuesto a declarar ante la policía y luego ante un tribunal acerca de todo esto?

—¡Por supuesto! Esto no debe quedar impune, además estoy más que seguro que Levi no debe ser el único, tenemos que hablar con todos los residentes, revisar las cámaras, hacer la denuncia cuanto antes.

—Exacto, tienes razón, bueno, haremos esto, primero voy a descargar los archivos de las fotos y el video en mi computadora personal —dijo sacando una notebook de su bolso y abriendo la tapa—, luego iré a la estación de policía y de inmediato haré el pedido para suspender hoy mismo a Phillipe.

El hombre sacó un cable USB y lo conectó a su máquina, tocó unas cuantas cosas mientras Eren respiraba aliviado.

—Gracias por reportar esto, Eren. Listo, ahora mismo iré a la estación de policías —le informó mientras le devolvía el móvil.

—Iré con usted.

—Claro, busca tu bolso y vamos ahora mismo. Lo único que te pido es cautela, no le digas nada a nadie por el momento, mañana haremos una reunión formal y hablaremos con todos.

—De acuerdo, doctor, ya vuelvo.

En diez minutos estuvieron subiendo al auto del director, sin embargo a medio camino cambió de rumbo a la casa de Eren.

—¿Director?

—Mira, ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que voy a ir yo solo a la estación de policías, cuando se haga la ampliación de la denuncia declararán los testigos. Si te meto ahora mismo es posible que Phillipe tome represalias, uno nunca sabe cómo pueden reaccionar las personas, te pondré a salvo Eren, les diré que me llegó este material a las manos, es lo mejor por tu integridad, ¿entiendes?

—Bueno, suena lógico.

—Escuchame atentamente, mañana en la reunión no digas nada, yo les diré lo mismo a todos, es mejor mantener la privacidad de las confesiones. De todas maneras mandarán a investigarnos a todos, esto es así, pero como sea Phillipe no volverá a pisar el hospicio, en verdad me encabrona, asco siento de que sea mi pariente —dijo con verdadera molestia.

—No me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero tiene razón.

—Bien, te dejo en tu casa, ve a descansar, si puedes escribe en una hoja todo lo que sepas para no olvidarte de ningún detalle, será importante a la hora de declarar, luego de la policía iré al Ministerio de Salud del distrito, hay mucho que hacer —comentó mientras se orillaba para estacionar frente al edificio donde vivía Eren.

—Director, muchas gracias.

—A ti, por tu inteligencia y valentía. Eres un buen muchacho, Eren, tus padres deben sentirse orgullosos de ti.

Se emocionó con esas palabras, ¿su padre podría sentirse orgulloso de él? En esta situación era posible, había hecho lo correcto. Limpió un poco su departamento y luego se sentó a escribir todo acerca del caso. Mañana lo primero que haría sería hablar con Levi, decirle que ya nadie más iba a lastimarlo. Tal vez sí había un propósito en su vida, tal vez era en verdad un arcángel como ese menudo hombrecito le decía con frecuencia, lo había salvado de las garras de un demonio. Nadie hubiera dudado de Phillipe, siempre sonriente y bonachón, con esa máscara de buena gente escondiendo toda su podredumbre, hijo de puta, le reventaría la cara si lo tuviera cerca.

Esa noche se compró una hamburguesa en un carrito cercano y comió con ganas, tal vez cuando a Levi le dieran el alta lo podría invitar a tomar un helado. Había salido con algunos chicos cuando era más joven, no tenía problemas con eso y de cierta manera Levi se le había apegado bastante, no le molestaba, al contrario. Se durmió bastante satisfecho con los resultados, seguro la noticia saldría en las noticias.

Al día siguiente fue una sorpresa que Roberto, Teto para los amigos, el guardia del sanatorio le impidiera la entrada.

—Lo siento, Eren, son órdenes del director, no puedo dejarte entrar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó asombrado.

—Tengo entendido que te han despedido, hoy deberías recibir el telegrama.

—Espera, no, un momento, eso es imposible, ayer el director me llevó a mi casa, había cosas importantes que hacer. No me moveré de aquí hasta hablar con él.

—Tienes que retirarte, Eren, no hagas una escena o me obligarás a llamar a la policía para que te retiren. Escucha, yo lo siento mucho, no sé qué sucedió allá adentro —dijo con más confianza acercándose y mirando que nadie se diera cuenta—, estuvieron a los gritos un buen rato en el despacho del principal, luego me dieron esa orden, es todo lo que sé.

—¡Esto es una mierda! En serio lo es. Escucha Teto, ¿podrías por favor darle algo a Levi Ackerman por mí?

—Ese paciente no está aquí.

—¿Cómo?

—Anoche lo sacaron, dicen que le dieron el alta según la planilla en mesa de entrada, lo vi apenas llegué, me llamó la atención creí que tenía para rato.

—¡Joder! Puta madre. No sé donde vive Levi, podrías decirme su dirección, por favor, por favor te pago.

—No, no, me comprometes, hermano, no puedo hacer eso. Algún problema grave hay ¿cierto? No quiero quedar pegado, lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte con eso y ya debería dejar de hablar contigo. Otro día nos juntamos y tomamos una cerveza.

Eren asintió, sacó su celular y buscó el número del director que lo atendió casi de inmediato.

—Eren...

—Doctor.

—Lo siento, me encargaré de todo y se te pagará la indemnización que corresponda, si necesitas una carta de recomendación cuenta conmigo.

—Yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer ¿y esto es lo que recibo? ¿Usted no hizo la denuncia verdad? Pero no puede tapar el sol con un dedo ¿sabe?

—Phillipe fue removido de sus obligaciones aquí, así que eso no debe preocuparte.

—No le creo nada, después de todo son familiares, él es un monstruo y usted lo sabe ¿y yo recibo el castigo? ¿En serio?

—No te lo tomes personal, hijo. Sabes que tenemos pocos aportantes solidarios, esto destruiría nuestra reputación, no puedo permitir eso, debes entender, pero lo solucionaremos de otro modo.

—Usted no va a solucionar nada, sino no me hubiera despedido.

—Dijiste que estabas dispuesto a hablar con las autoridades, no podía permitirlo, entiende, hijo.

—¡Hijo, un carajo! Iré a la policía, a todos los medios de comunicación, esto se va a saber en todas partes.

—Ya veo, ¿y con qué pruebas irás, Eren?

—Las que usted sabe bien.

—No hay ningún archivo en tu teléfono, hijo, puedes revisarlo —Eren se quedó mudo por primera vez desde que la conversación había iniciado—. Escucha, no te pongas pesado, puedo dejarte ir "sin causa" para que cobres toda tu indemnización, todos contentos y tranquilos, pero si quieres hacer lío te haré un sumario por robo a la farmacia del hospicio y no solo no cobrarás un centavo, irás a la cárcel y jamás volverás a ejercer en ninguna parte, así que... ¿por qué mejor no te calmas y piensas mejor las cosas? Luego me llamas de nuevo, te haré una recomendación cuando todo esto se solucione.

—Levi es la prueba de lo que sucedía —se repuso de nuevo—, haré que le hagan pericias a su cuerpo y a él mismo, él confesará.

—Claro, un paciente esquizofrénico reincidente es muy confiable, además la fecha del alta se la dimos la semana pasada, Eren, cualquiera podría haberlo atacado afuera, ya sabes, las planillas que manejamos aquí son manuales y tendré testigos que me respalden, así que... toma mi consejo y piénsalo de nuevo. Te aprecio, en verdad lo hago, de otro modo ni siquiera estaría hablando contigo. Llámame mañana, cuando estés más calmado. Adiós.

Eren se fue caminando hasta una plaza cercana y se sentó en un banquillo, con manos temblorosas prendió un cigarrillo. La vida no solo era una mierda, también era injusta, ingrata y diabólica. Era un bonito día soleado, varios niños jugaban por los alrededores y había parejas a los besos y abrazos, el mundo se le reía en su puta cara, mientras él sentía que una lluvia de ladrillos lo lapidaba minuto a minuto. Bien, que el mundo se fuera a la mierda.

Cuando llegó a su casa el telegrama estaba debajo de su puerta, a la siguiente mañana le depositaron la indemnización correspondiente. Se pasó dos días en vela tirado en su cama, hasta que finalmente se levantó y compró una navaja super afilada.

Mientras se metía al agua caliente de la tina, vestido y todo, pensó en Levi, en que ahora estaría solo, en que nadie velaría por su seguridad, él no había podido. No era un arcángel, era un simple ser humano, común, corriente y fracasado. Las cortadas no dolieron tanto como había creído, incluso cuando el filo de la hoja chocó contra los huesos. Ese dolor era ínfimo respecto al que sentía dentro de su pecho, donde su corazón había estallado en miles de fragmentos.

Si el cielo existía, tal vez se encontraría con Levi y le pediría disculpas por no haberlo podido salvar...

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
